Mon journal à moi
by BaronBreton
Summary: Le journal d'Ioc, quelque jour avant qu'il ne soit emmenné à la Citadelle


Mon journal à moi.  
  
Demain sera celui de mon douzième anniversaire. Et oui déjà ! Et qui y pensera ? Je le sais, comme chaque années il n'y aura pas de cadeaux, pas de bisous, pas de « Bon anniversaire Ico. ». Pas comme les autres enfants. Comme chaque années je serais seul. Qui pensera à moi quand je serais mort ? Serais je seul comme là?  
  
Alors *rires* je commence aujourd'hui ce journal.  
  
Le 8 du mois de Testa  
  
Mon journal, celui d'Ico *rires*. Comme ça je serais plus tout seul. J'ai vu père en faire un quand il revenait des champs. Un journal où jour après les jours il disait si l'herbe avait bien poussé, si on allait avoir de quoi assez pour manger. Mais il faudra jamais le dire à mon père si vous trouvez mon journal, ce journal là, car je ne devrais pas savoir écrire. *rires*  
  
C'est en fait le vieux monsieur Arche qui me l'a appris, c'était le gardien de la Grande Tour, elle se trouve au bout du village, c'est celle où le soleil va se coucher. Enfin lui il dit que le soleil se couche jamais. Faut dire monsieur Arche était un peu fou, mais moi je l'aimais bien. Je l'aimais bien, même si des fois je devais parler un peut plus fort, ou si des fois il s'endormait comme ça, sans dire rien. Oui je l'aimais bien. jusqu'à ce qu'il partit. Monsieur Arche écrivait toujours avec une belle plume toute blanche, une plume d'oie, comme père. Et malgré qu'il fut vieux avec sa grande barbe bah il avait une très jolie écriture, on aurais dit que les mots se posaient sur la feuille, qu'il les faisait danser, c'était beau, plus beau que moi ou père. Et moi maintenant je fais comme lui. Ca a pas était facile d'en trouver une plume. Surtout que les oies aussi ne n'aime pas ici. Mais bon je l'ai eut ma plume, même si elles m'ont fait mal aux doigts ces oiseaux.  
  
C'est aussi monsieur Arche qui m'a appris lire et à compter : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9. Vous avez vu ? Mais après monsieur Arche m'a dit que c'était à moi de faire les chiffres, j'ai jamais compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, je vous ai dit qu'il était un peu fou ? Monsieur Arche n'a fait comprendre à pas écouté les autres enfants, ceux du village qui se sauvaient quand je vous voulez jouer, à pas écouter les gens qui me traitaient de « calamité de la nature » même si je ne comprends pas tout ces mots. Il m'a apprit à être fort. A être fier de moi. même si c'est pas facile.  
  
En tout cas monsieur Arche il me regardait pas comme les autres, il me souriait, me disait bonjour, je crois que s'était mon ami. Jamais il m'a évité, jamais il m'a dit des mots vilains *que je suis même pas écrire*, jamais, pas comme père ou mère. Y paraît que monsieur Arche avait eut un frère comme lui y'a très longtemps ? Ils étaient comme un miroir sauf que son frère bah il était un peu comme moi, peut-être avec des cornes ? *marrant* Et à leurs douzièmes anniversaires il restait plus que monsieur Arche. Je me demande si ils s'amusent ensemble maintenant qu'ils sont partis tout les deux.  
  
En tout cas plus tard j'aimerais bien être comme monsieur Arche plus tard. Ico, gardien de la Grande Tour, ça doit être sympa je pense moi.  
  
Mais maintenant, la Grande Tour est gardée plus par monsieur Arche depuis qu'il a partis du village. C'est Leviath qui la habite maintenant, le second enfant des voisins, le frère de David, le garçon avec qui je m'étais battu y'a 2 jours. Enfin, c'est donc plus monsieur Arche qui garde la Tour. Je pleure parfois, pas longtemps mais je pleure. Mais pas autant que quand Holly est morte.  
  
Dans le village les gens parle souvent de la mort, il parait que l'on se retrouve dans un grand jardin, comme la Forêt Sombre mais en plus jolie et que là on revoit toute sa famille. Holly doit être au jardin des vaches alors *rires* ! Et j'espère que j'irais au jardin des vaches aussi quand je serais mort, car le jardin de papa et maman bah je pense que je serais encore seul.  
  
Holly a été avec monsieur Arche les seuls personnes que j'ai aimé. Il faut dire que Holly je l'ai vu naître à sa naissance. Père et mère avait aidé Holly à quitter sa maman. Ils m'avaient ordonné de rester dans la maison, père m'avait même frappé pour pas que je les suive, mais je sortis quand même. Je m'était approché de la grange, les cris de la maman de Holly me faisaient peur mais je la connaissait bien. Alors j'ai avancé, me suis collé sur à la porte et là Holly, je l'ai vu arrivé. C'était le plus beau petit veau, enfin fille veau ! Quand père a vu Holly il a dit quelque phrase comme « Non c'est pas vrai, encore un ! Foutu gosse. Lui et sa malédiction de Rah ! » Puis mère m'a vu, elle m'a pris par l'une de mes cornes et m'a jeté au pieds de la maman de Holly. Holly avait aussi peur que moi je crois. « Regarde ! Regarde un peu ! » Elle cria très fort. « Tu n'auras qu'a t'occuper d'elle ! » Avait dit père sans me regarder. Et c'est que je faire. Je donna son nom à Holly (c'est mignon non ?), je aida sa maman et tout et tout  
  
Pour la première fois, père et mère me laissa me promener dans le milieu des champs, je jouais avec Holly. Elle grandit plus vite que moi, et bien qu'elle avait eu que 3 pattes bah elle courrais bien bien vite ! Son lait il était pas très bon. Et jamais elle donna de petit Holly. Mais bon moi je l'aimais beaucoup ! Un jour mère venu nous voir, elle me pris par la main (c'était la première fois, enfin que je me souviens). Elle me caressa le visage, elle me toucha pas les cornes, pas de yeux vilains. Elle me fit un bisous sur la joue. Et elle retourna au travail du champ  
  
Le lendemain Holly était morte. Durant la nuit j'avais rêvé d'elle. Elle m'avais dit au revoir. On était tout les deux dans un grand champ, Holly courrais de ses 3 pattes. Puis je m'étais arrêté de courir, elle aussi. Elle me regarda et elle partit. Comme monsieur Arche. Je me souviens avoir pleuré et encore pleuré dans mon rêve.  
  
Quand au matin père dit a mère que Holly fut morte, il ne dit rien de plus. Je me cacha et pleura à nouveau, mais Holly était sûrement heureuse maintenant. Pour père, Holly aurais dut mourir dès sa naissance. Comme moi. Je le sais.  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi Holly m'aimait. Peut-être a cause de mes cornes ? Ces cornes que personne ne dit aimer. Pourtant y'a pas que mes cornes, y'a Ico, moi.  
  
Ca serais sympa que pour mon anniversaire je rencontre des garçons et des filles comme moi. Car ceux du village me parle pas. Même Suzanne à présent. Elle s'était dit mon amie, mais depuis pas longtemps elle me parle plus. On avait souvent quitté le village pour voir la deuxième lune ensemble. On se sauvait au milieu des champs, je lui ai même dit un poème que je écris là.  
  
A toi petite fille  
  
Qui même quand elle se flétrit, Respire encore tant de vie. Et qui finalement s'épanouit Lorsque vient la nuit.  
  
Quand je lui récitait mon poème elle pleura, je sais pas pourquoi. Je lui avais peut-être fait mal à elle aussi ? Elle arrêta de pleurer, me pris ma main et me fis un bisous sur les lèvres. C'était tout doux, sucrée salé, c'était bizarre mais tout doux. Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que c'était arrivé, mais depuis elle me parlait plus. Peut-être à cause de son père qui avais dit que la douzième et dernière année de malheurs prendrait bientôt fin dans quelques jours. Le père de Suzanne c'est la maire à le village.  
  
En tout cas Suzanne ne me souriait plus en cachette, elle ne me parlais plus. . Je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer, j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, demain c'est mon anniversaire.  
  
Bonne nuit Ico.  
  
Le 9 du mois de Testa  
  
Il fait encore nuit. Bonjour journal au fait. *rires* Mais voilà, je viens de faire encore un rêve étrange. Dedans j'étais bien. Il y avais une fille, toute de lumière, elle et moi on se comprenais sans se comprendre, on se tenais par la main sans jamais se lâcher. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ce rêve me fais peur mais je voudrais bien rencontrer la jeune fille, elle est gentille. Mais elle avait peur.  
  
Des gens étais venu me chercher. Dans mon rêve bien sur. Et ils m'emmenaient loin vers le grand fleuve sans fin, il y avais plein de garçons comme moi. Ils criaient mon nom « Ico, Ico, Ico. » et le rêve venais finir. Etrange non ? Mais le plus étrange c'était que le rêve ben il était pas fini. Car la jeune fille était encore là. Elle me parlait mais y'avait pas de mots. Et là je me suis réveillé. Et j'ai écris.  
  
Ah oui ! Y'a pas encore le jour mais bonne anniversaire Ico. Aujourd'hui j'ai douze, 12, ans ! Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que je vais pas revoir le village, peut- être ça a cause de mon rêve. Mais si je revois plus le village alors je voudrais bien revoir la fille, ou avoir un ami, quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un avec qui jouer, quelqu'un qui tienne à moi et à qui je tiens.  
  
Mon nom est Ico et j'ai douze ans et aujourd'hui je suis heureux. Merci rêve. Je vais attendre le soleil et après j'irais loin, même si père et mère empêchent, même s'ils me frappent. Je veux voir le monde, ce monde de monsieur Arche me parlait souvent, je veux voir la vie loin d'ici et avec au moins un ami ! Je veux vivre !  
  
Fin  
  
Notes :  
  
Bah voilà, une fics ICO, une ! Le style est résolument maladroit car c'est bien sur Ico le narrateur, et ce n'est pas un gamin comme les autres notre Ico, surtout que là c'est à la veille de son « exécution ». Ah oui Ico fait plus jeune ici (enfin, c'est mon avis) mais j'ai décidé de prendre le fait qu'il sais bien moins écrire qu'il ne parle, le poème en est la preuve. Pour les noms, ils sont tous fait à la manière d'Ico qui se rapproche d'icône, mais bon vous avez du le comprendre. Pour finir je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me publient (et publieront ?! lol) et m'excuse de ma longue absence *mode Super Ego ON* lol ! Voilà, Voilà !  
  
B@ronBreton. 


End file.
